


Nature [vid]

by smilebackwards



Series: smilebackwards Vids [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards
Summary: A vid focusing on the gorgeous nature shots in Lord of the Rings
Series: smilebackwards Vids [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565065
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34
Collections: VidUKon Premieres 2020





	Nature [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> For Heidi. Premiere for VidUKon 2020

**Music:** Lord of the Rings - The Piano Guys  
**Length:** 5:39 minutes  
  
  
[DW](https://smilebackwards.dreamwidth.org/25983.html) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orpapvWl_u4&t=1s) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/421944133) | [tumblr](https://smilebackwards.tumblr.com/post/622207157147926528/a-vid-focusing-on-the-gorgeous-nature-shots-in)


End file.
